Vehicles such as snowmobiles often carry additional fuel in containers called jerry cans, as well as miscellaneous accessories such as personal items, equipment, and the like, in addition to passengers. The vehicles may be provided with sections or racks and the like to carry cargo. The cargo items are often secured to parts of the vehicles by ropes, cords, tie-downs and the like.
This is not, however, a convenient method for transporting objects on a vehicle. Jerks and bumps experienced during travel can sometimes result in objects shifting within the spaces in which they were placed, or loosening from the grips of the tying cords. It is not always easy to find a space having the ideal shape or size for carrying particular objects, or to find a hook or structure for securing an object to in the desired location. Additionally, there is limited space on the sections or racks provided to carry the cargo. In some cases, riders may need to decide between bringing a jerry can with additional fuel or an accessory container for miscellaneous other objects.
Therefore, there is a need for a versatile system for containers such that a jerry can and an accessory container can be transported simultaneously in or on vehicles and securely connect to the provided cargo sections.